Beluir
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = 27,210 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = 14 | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = Calcitro Burrow (Mayor) | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Beluir was the largest city (usually considered the capital) of the halfling realm of Luiren it also housed foreign dignitaries. Its was also known for having the largest Yondalla temple in Luiren, and so also the home of the Devout Voice of Yondalla. Geography Beluir was located on the shore of Luirenstrand Bay in the Great Sea. History Beluir was established by Halflings in 14 DR. In 1105 DR, a powerful storm from the Great Sea destroyed most of the city, but it was rebuilt. Defence The city is well defended by about a cohort of marchwardens as well as a large group of militia. The marchswardens would use skirmishing tactics to surround and ultimately destroy a besieging army. The Mayor of the town is known to have slain two Hill giants on his own, they may have been drunk but he's still a fighter of renown. There was a network of portals leading to the temple of Sheela Peryroyl from all over the country that had a garrison of fighters and priests.http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/pg/20031112a There were an order of swaying Halflings calling them self's Hin blades of Brandobaris that were based in the city. These trouble coursers came out to defend the realm whenever needed.http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/frcc/20070911 Resources The city had many farmlands and fruit farms nearby. Notable locations ;Temple of Yondalla: Led by the Devout Voice of Yondalla, the religious leader and thus de facto civil leader of Luiren. ;Temple of Sheela Peryroyl: This temple held a network of 8 one way portals that took wagons of food from other places of Luiren as far as near the border of Shoun. As well as a contingency of guards and priests. Business Most "Big folk" sized businesses are by the docks like "Erdel’s Extraordinary Equipment Emporium" and many types of hostels, taverns and inns. The docks of the city had a brisk shipping trade and the city also has allot of home for foreigners and there dignitaries. Taverns Beluir has many taverns some famous: *Friendly Burrow - Burrow family owned tavern. *the Red Burrow - Burrow family owned tavern. *the Cold Duck - Burrow family owned tavern/inn, famous for the delicacy that inspired its name also has rooms for big folk. Stores *Erdel’s Extraordinary Equipment Emporium A store catering to "Big folk" who's owner also was the leader of the local thieves guild. Notable inhabitants * Faran Ferromar, Devout Voice of Yondalla in 1372 DR. * Gringa Thistlehair, Devout Voice of Yondalla in 1373 DR. * Calcitro Burrow A mayor and a fighter of renown. * Yannig Longtunnel Assistant mayor. * Captain Furl Mossfoot first ranking marchwarden in the city area. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Halfling settlements Category:Capitals Category:Metropolises Category:Cities Category:Halfling locations Category:Ports Category:Locations on the Great Trade Way Category:Locations on Hambone Bay Category:Locations on Luirenstrand Category:Locations on the Great Sea Category:Locations in Luiren Category:Locations in the Shining South Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations